


Hikoboshi and Orihime

by HimikoToga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: The reality of wishes Shu is creating in his mind is shattered to pieces as he hears what the girl has to say. "I wish that the leaders of each unit to engage in a passionate kiss." Before the last syllable finishes leaving her mouth a symphony of squealing and cheers breaks out, a sound worse than nails on a chalkboard for Shu.





	Hikoboshi and Orihime

**Author's Note:**

> I reread Milkyway and was reminded that:  
> 1) Eichi calls Shu and Him Orhime and Hikoboshi  
> 2) Wishes are made at the end of every match  
> 3) It was never said what Valkyrie vs Fine wish was  
> So I created this. Here you go.

The shock of losing made Shu wish he could immediately flee the stage, conceal himself from the eyes of the vulgar masses. However, there was one part of the performance that has yet to be completed, fulfilling a wish of an audience member. After each battle a member of the audience would be selected and they'd request something from those on stage. The last battle had Keito requested to do something ridiculous so Shu is already dreading what could be requested of him. 

Shu could hear Nazuna pick someone out of the crowd and Shu can't help but look over at them. It's a girl holding a Valkyrie penlight, and Shu could feel a sense of relief. Any fan of Valkyrie is sure to be fond of the arts, someone who viewed him with respect. She'd likely ask of one or both Valkyrie members to say something to her, perhaps a declaration of admiration. Yes, that is something Shu wouldn't mind doing, he could even handle doing something cute. 

The reality of wishes Shu is creating in his mind is shattered to pieces as he hears what the girl has to say. "I wish that the leaders of each unit to engage in a passionate kiss." Before the last syllable finishes leaving her mouth a symphony of squealing and cheers breaks out, a sound worse than nails on a chalkboard for Shu.

Every cell in Shu's body is screaming for him to run away, to grab Mika's hand and rush home, never to be seen again. His breath hitches for a moment and out of the corner of his eye he can see Eichi begin to head towards him. He can feel the eyes of the audience on him, but more importantly he can feel Nazuna's eyes on him. He can hear Nazuna's voice in his head, telling him that fleeing from the stage would only cause more bad publicity for Valkyrie. So making the worst decision he could possibly make, one he'll surely regret for the rest of forever, Shu decides he'll go forward with this request, if only to save Valkyrie's reputation.

By the time Shu turns to face Eichi he's only a step away, smiling as always. "Are you ready to grant your lovely fans wish?" He says in a sing-song voice, low enough that only Shu can hear, and Shu grits his teeth.

"Make it quick." Shu snaps, keeping his tone low and placing his hands on Eichi's chest, just in case he needs to push him away and Eichi presses their lips together, resting his hands on Shu's waist, much to Shu's displeasure. 

The kiss isn't what Shu would call passionate, but surely it'd be good enough for the foolish swarms. Or it isn't passionate until Eichi yanks him close, pressing their chests together as the crowd breaks out into cheers. Shu feels his cheeks flush and members of the audience must take notice as the screaming escalates. 

Eichi pulls away and Shu notices as Eichi turns to face the crowd that his breathing has gone heavy. "Was that passionate enough?" Eichi shouts at the crowd, earning a chorus of nos in response. 

He turns back to Shu, grinning wider than before and whispers in his ear. "Looks like our show isn't over yet~" He says then using his perch on Shu's waist to dip him down, once again pressing their lips together.

In the moment Shu feared he was going to be thrown to the floor so he had wrapped his arms around Eichi's neck as soon as he felt himself being tilted. Refusing to look Eichi in the eyes Shu instead drifts his eyes across the stage. Mika looks ready to rush over and clock Eichi, thankfully Wataru has an arm held out in front of him, preventing Mika from his likely goal. Yuzuru has long since covered Tori's eyes, who in turn looks a mix of distraught and repulsed. Shu wishes Wataru would cover Mika's eyes as well to prevent him from witnessing the events unfurling. 

The events only further escalate as Eichi slips his tongue in Shu's mouth, and Shu can only hope that the microphones don't pick up the soft noises from this kiss. If that happened surely Shu would die on stage from humiliation, leaving Mika the sole remaining member of Valkyrie. Non, he could not let himself falter and fail Mika, he could suffer through this kiss, he could dominate it. He tangles a hand in Eichi's hair and wrenches his head back, the cheer of fans reaching a peak as they see Shu's hand in Eichi's hair and a thin trail of saliva connecting them. 

Eichi turns to the crowd once again, shouting basically the same question he asked before. "Was it passionate enough this time around?" Once again the crowd answers no. "Sadly, I'm afraid that's as passionate as we can get on stage." Eichi says, winking at the crowd as chorus of aws replaces the screaming.

Eichi rights Shu to a standing position and pulls him in close, continuing to address the crowd. "Hikoboshi and Orihime have met safely again, as Orihime is held safely in my arms. It's thanks to you that we have met yet again." The crowd changes from aws to screams once again as Shu's blushing reaches a fever point.

Eichi leans in for another kiss, sliding one of his hands from Shu's waist to his hip only to be pushed away. They've already fulfilled that foolish girl's wish, whomever she may be, now's the perfect time to retreat. As Shu runs backstage, he grabs Mika's hand and both vanish from view as Eichi continues to smile at the crowd, still riding high off of what had just gone down before he dismisses himself and the rest of Fine off the stage to reminisce the events of the show. Hopefully next time he could once again stand alongside Shu it'd be just a exciting.


End file.
